starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCrafts
StarCrafts is a series of short videos by Carbot Animations. They feature the trials and tribulations of life in the Koprulu sector.Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-09-07. Car Bot Animation’s "StarCrafts". Blizzard Entertainment. Last accessed 2012-10-21. It was created by Jonathan Burton. Despite the simplified cartoonish art style of the series, the units are still surprisingly recognizable as the unit they are intended to be (especially the zergling, depicted in the animations as cute and playful puppy-like creatures). Many of the episodes parody common situations encountered in gameplay, such as the annoying and intrusive protoss announcer, or zerg queens being slow off creep, which is exaggerated to humorous levels. StarCraft: Cartooned " in the Cartooned graphics]] On July 23rd, 2019, a graphical overhaul in the style of StarCrafts was added to StarCraft: Remastered named StarCraft: Cartooned. Multiplayer and the campaign were changed to match the style of Carbot's cartoons.StarCraft: Cartooned – Available Now StarCraft Remastered, Battle.net 07-09-2019> Seasons Season 1 Season 1 takes place in a grassy area. It features the 3 races trying to destroy each other's bases. Season 2 Season 2 takes place in the volcanic area of Lava Flow, apparently below the area depicted in season one. Season two's release roughly corresponded (As well as being based on) with the release of StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. Season 3 Season 3 takes place in a wasteland area. It features the infestor, referred to by fans as Derpfestor, creating an army of all 3 races by capturing worker units (a probe, an SCV, and a drone that formed when the infestor swallowed several larvae) and being defeated in the end when all of its buildings are destroyed by 3 reapers and a viper consuming the last zerg building. Season 4 Season 4 takes place in a Brood War era after the surviving terrans of season 3 traveled back in time at 88 miles per hour. The environment is a grassy area once again. It was planned to have only 7 episodes. Carbot has described it as "a short yet very nostalgic" season.2015-08-08, StarCrafts Season 4 Episode 0 Prelude. YouTube, accessed on 2015-09-12 Season 5 Season 5 begins in April 2, 2016, corresponding to the release of StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void.2015-08-08 Jonathan Burton awaits LotV's release alongside 5th season. Last accessed 2015-09-05 as well as being based on it. It takes place on a space platform.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0LAKKywfYy4 Season 6 Season 6 began on November 25, 2017. Its theme is the Abyssal Reef and it takes place entirely underwater. Season 7 Season 7 began on June 22, 2019 and is the final intended seasonal release in the series. It marks yet another return of the Derpfestor and the greedy executor from previous seasons. Other Carbot has produced abridged episodes that summarize the events of StarCraft/''Brood War'' and Wings of Liberty/''Heart of the Swarm'' in the StarCrafts format.2015-09-26, StarCrafts WoL + Hots Story in a Nutshell. YouTube, accessed on 2015-10-222015-09-25, StarCrafts S4 Ep1 BroodWar Story In a nutshell. YouTube, accessed on 2015-10-22 Notes A StarCrafts portrait and achievement is available to those who either spawn someone up to their level by joining a party with them or be spawned up by someone else.2013-06-04, RELIVE YOUR YOUTH! SPAWNING IS COMING TO STARCRAFT 2, STARTING TODAY. Fixt, accessed on 2013-10-20 A StarCrafts zergling-style T-shirt was available at BlizzCon 2013.2013-10-18, (Updated) BlizzCon® Store Online Sale Open Now Through November 9. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2013-10-20 A Carbot Fun Pack is available for purchase in the StarCraft Collections page, containing portraits, decals, and emoticons.2016-11-09, New Carbot In-Game Goodies Coming Soon. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2016-11-21 The series has its own mod for StarCraft II.2015-06-05, ARCADE WORKSHOP: STARCRAFTS MOD. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-06-29 For April Fool's 2016, the was announced as a new commander in Co-op Missions.Carbot Zergling Co-op commander. Battle.net, accessed on 2016-04-01 A full reskin of StarCraft: Remastered in the style of StarCrafts has been announced for release July 10th, 2019. This will be a fully reskin of the game, for both multiplayer and campaign.StarCrafts in SCR Twitch.tv, 06-08-2019 Videos Season 1 File:StarCrafts Season 1 Promo Trailer Thankyou File:StarCrafts Episode 1 the Probelem File:StarCrafts Episode 2 Supply Block File:StarCrafts Episode 3 Micro Marine File:StarCrafts Episode 4 Zerg BM File:StarCrafts Episode 5 Choked Up File:StarCrafts Episode 6 A Hellion of a Harass File:StarCrafts Episode 7 Roach Approach File:StarCrafts Episode 8 Roach Poach File:StarCrafts Episode 9 Scouting Factor File:StarCrafts Episode 10 Onslaught File:StarCrafts Episode 11 Halloween Special 2012 File:StarCrafts Episode 12 Shes the Bomb File:StarCrafts TSHIRTS!?!?!? File:StarCrafts Episode 13 Spore Loser File:StarCrafts Episode 14 the BWC 2012 (Battle.net World Championship) File:StarCrafts Episode 15 Attention Seeker File:StarCrafts Episode 16 Shadow Of A Colossus File:StarCrafts Episode 17 NASL 4 Grand Finals File:StarCrafts Episode 18 Marine Training File:StarCrafts Ep19 Christmas Special File:StarCrafts Episode 20 Epic Mule Time File:StarCrafts Episode 21 the Bane File:StarCrafts episode 22 Phoenix Down File:StarCrafts Episode 23 I Spy File:StarCrafts Episode 24 the Uneggspected File:StarCrafts Episode 25 Three For All File:StarCrafts Hots Opening File:StarCrafts ThankYou from CarbotAnimations Season 2 File:StarCrafts Season 2 Announcement File:StarCrafts Season 2 Prelude File:StarCrafts Season 2 Episode 1 GL HF File:StarCrafts Season 2 Episode 2 Got 99 Probelems File:StarCrafts Season 2 Episode 3 Reaping the Benefits File:StarCrafts Season 2 Episode 4 Core Values File:StarCrafts Season 2 Episode 5 Mine For The Taking File:StarCrafts Spawning Pool Party File:StarCrafts Season 2 Episode 6 Pest Control File:StarCrafts Season 2 Episode 7 Hellraiser File:StarCrafts Season 2 Episode 8 Fog of War File:StarCrafts Season 2 Episode 9 Undermine the Overmind File:StarCrafts Season 2 Episode 10 Nucleared File:StarCrafts Season 2 Episode 11 Power Overwhelming File:StarCrafts Season 2 Episode 12 Mutalated File:StarCrafts Season 2 Episode 13 Thunder and Lightning File:StarCrafts Season 2 Episode 14 DeathBall File:StarCrafts Season 2 Episode 15 Unstoppable File:StarCrafts Season 2 Episode 16 A Swarm Welcome File:StarCrafts Season 2 Episode 17 UnaVOIDable File:StarCrafts Season 2 Episode 18 Win of the Century File:StarCrafts Season 2 Episode 19 Trust the Nidas Touch File:StarCrafts Season 2 Episode 20 That So Raven File:StarCrafts Season 2 Episode 21 Halloween Special 2013 File:StarCrafts Episode Special ITS NERFING TIME! BlizzCon File:StarCrafts Season 2 Episode 22 Crude Brood File:StarCrafts Season 2 Episode 23 Oracle OraKILL File:StarCrafts Christmas Special 2013 the Twelve Days of StarCrafts File:StarCrafts Season 2 Episode 24 Burning Tide part 1 File:StarCrafts Season 2 Episode 25 Burning Tide part 2 File:StarCrafts Valentines Day Special Season 3 File:StarCrafts Season 3 Teaser File:StarCrafts Season 3 Episode Prelude File:StarCrafts Season 3 Episode 1 Not Enough Minerals File:StarCrafts Season 3 Episode 2 Cheeseling File:StarCrafts Season 3 Episode 3 Base to Base File:StarCrafts Season 3 Episode 4 Proxologist File:StarCrafts Season 3 Episode 5 Hatch Match File:StarCrafts Season 3 Episode 6 A Miner Probelem File:StarCrafts S3 Ep6 ALTERNATE EPISODE (DELETED SCENES ETC) File:StarCrafts Season 3 Episode 7 You Fired File:StarCrafts Season 3 Episode 8 Nexus Holdem File:StarCrafts Season 3 Episode 9 TvT File:StarCrafts Season 3 Episode 10 ZvZ File:StarCrafts Season 3 Episode 11 PvP File:StarCrafts Season 3 Episode 12 All for One File:StarCrafts Season 3 Episode 13 Busted File:StarCrafts Season 3 Episode 14 Carrier Career File:StarCrafts Season 3 Episode 15 Halloween Special File:StarCrafts Season 3 Episode 16 Nimbus File:StarCrafts Season 3 Episode 17 A StarCrafts Carol (christmas special 2014) File:StarCrafts Season 3 Ep 18 DoomDrop File:StarCrafts Season 3 Ep 19 Beat by Creep File:StarCrafts Season 3 Ep 20 Team Work File:StarCrafts Season 3 Ep 21 Group Hug File:StarCrafts Season 3 Ep 22 Overlord Overload File:StarCrafts Season 3 Ep 23 Protoss Party (seizure warning) File:StarCrafts Season 3 Ep 24 & 25 Alliance File:StarCrafts Season 3 Ep 26 Alliance (part 3) Season 4 File:StarCrafts Season 4 Episode Teaser File:StarCrafts Season 4 Broodwar Prelude File:StarCrafts S4 Ep1 BroodWar Story In a nutshell File:StarCrafts WoL Hots Story in a Nutshell File:StarCrafts Season 4 BroodWar Ep 2 File:StarCrafts S4 BroodWar Ep 3 File:StarCrafts S4 BroodWar Ep 4 File:StarCrafts S4 BroodWar Ep 5 File:StarCrafts S4 Ep6 Halloween Special 2015 File:StarCrafts - Legacy of the Void - Trailer Parody File:StarCrafts S4 BroodWar Ep 7 File:StarCrafts S4 BroodWar Ep 8 File:StarCrafts Co-op Missions Kerrigan & Karax File:StarCrafts S4 BroodWar Ep 9 Finale Season 5 File:StarCrafts Season 5 Ep Prelude File:StarCrafts Season 5 Ep 1 Game of Drones File:StarCrafts Season 5 Ep 2 Reaping Rewards File:StarCrafts Season 5 Ep 3 Adeptation File:StarCrafts S5 Nova Covert Oops File:StarCrafts Season 5 Ep 4 Splash File:StarCrafts Season 5 Ep 5 Ravager Ravenger File:StarCrafts Season 5 Ep 6 Freedom Fighters File:StarCrafts Season 5 Ep 7 Spineless Defence File:StarCrafts Season 5 Ep 8 Abathur & Vorazun co-op File:StarCrafts Season 5 Ep 9 Jimmity & Alarak Co-op Mission File:StarCrafts Mod Release Date Trailer File:StarCrafts Mod Opening Cinematic File:StarCrafts Season 5 Ep 10 Halloween Special 2016 File:StarCrafts Season 5 Ep 11 CyclOWNED File:StarCrafts Season 5 Ep 12 Colossal Mistake File:StarCrafts Season 5 Ep 13 Nova & Stukov Co-op Mission File:StarCrafts Season 5 Ep 14 Home Alone File:StarCrafts Nation Wars 2017 Grand Finals File:StarCrafts Season 5 Ep 15 ArchOnslaught File:StarCrafts Season 5 Ep16 The Magic Box File:StarCraft Remastered Teaser Cartoon File:New StarCrafts Platformer Game "Blades of Justice" File:StarCrafts Season 5 Ep 17 InCharge File:StarCrafts Season 5 Ep 18 Mineral Line Up File:StarCrafts Season 5 Ep 19 Lurking About File:StarCrafts Season 5 Ep 20 Orders Are Orders File:StarCrafts Season 5 Ep 21 Executive Decisions File:StarCrafts Season 5 Ep22 The Duel File:StarCrafts Season 5 Ep 23 Fenix & Zagara Co-op Mission File:StarCrafts Season 5 Ep 24 Dehaka & Swann Co-op Mission File:StarCrafts Season 5 Finale Trailer File:StarCrafts Season 5 Ep 25 The Fall (part 1) File:StarCrafts Season 5 Ep 26 The Fall (part 2) File:StarCrafts Season 5 Ep 27 The Fall (part 3) Season 6 File:StarCrafts Season 6 Ep Prelude File:StarCrafts Season 6 Ep1 The New Terran File:StarCrafts Season 6 Ep 2 The New Zerg File:StarCrafts Season 6 Ep 3 The New Protoss File:StarCrafts Season 6 Ep 4 Build Orders File:StarCrafts S6 Ep 5 Deep Feelings File:StarCrafts S6 Ep6 Mira & Artanis Co-op Mission File:StarCrafts S6 Ep 7 Deep Impact File:StarCrafts Trailer NationWars 2018 Begins! File:StarCrafts S6 Ep 8 "StarCraft 20th Anniversary!!!" File:StarCrafts S6 Ep9 Evolution Complete File:StarCrafts S6 Ep 10 Hellfired File:StarCrafts S6 Ep 11 Labbotoss File:StarCrafts S6 Ep 12 Do You Even Lift? File:StarCrafts S6 Ep 13 "Care Again" ft. Kyle Okaly (Music Video) File:StarCrafts S6 Ep14 An Arm and a Leg File:StarCrafts S6 Ep 15 Spineless Coward File:StarCrafts S6 Ep 16 A Worm Welcome File:StarCrafts S6 Ep17 Tychus & Swann Co-op Mission File:StarCrafts Season 6 Finale Trailer File:StarCrafts Season 6 Ep 18 Deep Trouble (Part 1 3) File:StarCrafts Season 6 Ep19 Deep Trouble (2 3) File:StarCrafts Season 6 Ep20 Deep Trouble (3 3) Season 7 File:StarCrafts S7 Ep0 'The Beginning of the End' (prelude) File:StarCrafts S7 Ep1 'Red is not Dead' File:Why We Almost Didnt Release StarCrafts S7E1 File:StarCrafts S7 Ep2 Protossed File:StarCrafts S7 Ep 3 'My Life For Aiur' File:StarCrafts S7 Ep4 "Cruise Control" File:StarCrafts S7 Ep5 "Defeat" File:StarCrafts Season 7 Ep6 "The Beginning of the End" File:StarCrafts S7 E7 "GG No Re" SERIES FINALE References External Links *[http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL0QrZvg7QIgpoLdNFnEePRrU-YJfr9Be7 StarCrafts on YouTube] *List of episodes Category:StarCrafts